Cintaku Bersemi di Toko Bunga Gin-san
by freakstrawberrydino
Summary: Hijikata dan om-om pedo Gintoki


Ginhiji

Gintama belong to Sorachi Hideaki

Terinspirasi dari fanart buatan pusna1031 masternim

Plot tetap dari otak saya

  
  


  
  


Happy reading ^^

.

.

.

.

  
  


Hampir setiap sore Hijikata tak pernah absen datang ke toko bunga yang berada di ujung jalan, dekat dengan pemberhentian bus. Sepulang sekolah dan masih memakai seragam. Sebenarnya Hijikata tidak menyukai bunga, sangat tidak suka. Hanya karena pemilik toko bunga tersebut adalah ya bisa dibilang sudah ia anggap seperti kakak sendiri semenjak ia memutuskan untuk menempuh pendidikan SMA-nya di Tokyo. Gintoki, pemuda berambut silver yang menyukai bunga lebih dari apapun, berbanding terbalik dengan Hijikata. Gintoki adalah tetangga sebelah kamar di apartemen yang Hijikata tinggali. Namun, mereka pertama kali bertemu di stasiun kereta yang mengantarkan Hijikata ke Tokyo.

  
  


Hijikata pun sedikit terkejut ketika tahu bahwa Gintoki memiliki toko bunga dan mengaku sangat menyukai bunga. Ia menyebutkan jenis-jenis bunga favoritnya ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu dan Hijikata hanya bisa mengangguk pura pura mengerti. Mana tahu dia soal bunga. Melihatnya saja membuat mata dan hidung iritasi.

  
  


Toko bunga milik Gintoki setiap hari selalu ramai, ada saja orang yang membeli bunga untuk diberikan pada orang yang spesial. Maka dari itu Hijikata dengan rasa simpatinya yang tinggi, sekaligus membalas kebaikan yang sudah di lakukan Gintoki, ia membantu Gintoki melayani pelanggan sehabis pulang sekolah. 

  
  


"Nii-san tadaima."

  
  


Aneh dengan panggilan itu ? Hijikata yang mengucapnya sendiri saja enek, mual, geli. Tapi ada yang diam-diam menyukai panggilan itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan yang di panggil. Pencetus panggilan tersebut adalah Gintoki sendiri. Supaya lebih akrab katanya. Huek.

  
  


"Oh Hijikata. Astaga kan aku sudah bilang lebih baik ganti baju dulu baru kesini. Apartemen kita kan dekat."

  
  


Gintoki yang sedang merapihkan bunga lili berhenti sejenak untuk melihat dan menegur Hijikata. Sementara yang ditegur hanya menatap malas dan langsung menaruh tasnya di atas meja kasir. 

  
  


"Sejak kapan tempat tinggal ku dan tempat tinggal mu menjadi tempat tinggal kita ?"

  
  


Gintoki tersenyum geli. Ia melepas sarung tangannya kemudian  ditaruh di atas meja dengan gunting yang ia gunakan tadi. Lalu berjalan menghampiri Hijikata. 

  
  


"Ya ampun, mulutmu itu. Sikap mu berbanding terbalik dengan Hijikata muda yang ku temui di stasiun 2 tahun yang lalu."

  
  


Hijikata mendengus malas. Mulai deh kebiasaan orang tua, mengingat-ingat masa lalu. Mengungkit-ungkit, membanding-bandingkan masa lalu dengan yang sekarang. Tak berfaedah sama sekali.

  
  


"Dua tahun lalu Hijikata Toshirou masih polos, belum tahu apa-apa tentang Tokyo dan isinya. Karena belum tahu apa apa, dia selalu menuruti kata-kata Gin-san. Tidak pernah membantah dan membentak. Tapi sekarang, Hijikata-kun sudah mengetahui dunia luar. Sudah berani membentak Gin-san dan-"

  
  


"Oke oke cukup. Dua tahun lalu apa aku semenyedihkan itu ? Kau saja yang tingkahnya seperti om-om pedo. Selalu menganggapku lemah dan semacamnya." 

  
  


Hijikata tak paham pada pemikiran orang tua yang rambutnya sudah sepenuhnya ubanan itu. Badan kekar tapi menyukai bunga. Cih.

  
  


"Oi oi Hijikata, usia ku dan usia mu cuma terpaut 6 tahun loh. Masa nii-san yang ganteng ini kamu katain om-om pedo."

  
  


Untung saja Hijikata selalu siap membawa kantung muntah. Jadi kalau orang tua yang ada dihadapannya ini mengeluarkan senyum dan kata-kata yang bikin mual, Hijikata bisa muntah kapan saja. Atau kalau lupa bawa kantung muntahnya, dia bisa langsung muntah di wajah Gintoki. Salahkan Gintoki yang wajahnya terlampau pedo.

  
  


Hijikata pergi menuju dapur kecil yang berada di bagian belakang toko. Kenapa ada dapur kecil di toko bunga seperti ini ? Kata Gintoki supaya ia bisa selalu makan puding yang dingin kalau tokonya sedang sepi. Aneh ya. Padahal kalau cuma buat puding kan bisa taruh kulkas saja. Tapi ini dapurnya lengkap dengan kompor, gas, piring, sendok, gelas, baskom, panci, ember, gayung- eh maaf gayung sama ember kayaknya punya Hijikata yang lupa di bawa balik habis mandi tadi.

  
  


Gintoki yang merasa di tinggal begitu saja, langsung menyusul Hijikata ke dapur. Gintoki terkaget-kaget ketika melihat Hijikata yang berada di dapur sedang beradu dengan kompor, panci, bahan makanan dan berbagai macam benda lainnya. Singkatnya sih, masak. 

  
  


"Apa yang kau lakukan Hijikata-kun ?"

  
  


Hijikata menoleh sedikit.

  
  


"Menurutmu ? Apa aku terlihat seperti anak berumur 5 tahun yang sedang menahan BAB ?"

  
  


Gintoki mendekat pada Hijikata yang sibuk memotong-motong daun bawang.

  
  


Senyum jahil terpampang di wajahnya yang memang dari asalnya sudah terlihat malas. Terlintas di pikirannya untuk menjahili Hijikata dengan memeluknya dari belakang. Perlahan ia lingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Hijikata. Dagunya ia taruh di pundak kecil milik Hijikata. Duh bisa banget modusnya ya. 

  
  


"Tidak, wajahmu memang tidak menunjukkan kalau sedang menahan BAB. Tapi wajahmu itu imut seperti anak berumur 5 tahun."

  
  


Tuh kan, begini masih dibilang bukan pedo ? 

  
  


Hijikata bertatap datar. Memang sih dia sudah biasa di peluk Gintoki, tapi memangnya dia tidak lihat Hijikata sedang memegang pisau, sedang masak, sibuk, eh seenak jidat meluk-meluk, jantung Hijikata kan jadi doki-doki gimana gitu. 

  
  


Hijikata berbalik, melepaskan pelukan Gintoki. Iris birunya menatap iris merah dihadapannya. 

  
  


"Gin-san, bisa tidak sehari saja tidak membuatku mual dengan kata-kata gombalmu itu."

  
  


Gintoki sedikit terkejut dan kecewa. Bukan karena kata-katanya Hijikata tapi Hijikata yang melepaskan pelukannya. Gintoki sih sudah biasa di semprot kata-kata pedasnya Hijikata. Maklum lah Hijikata kan tsundere akut. Kelakuan sama kata-katanya aja yang nyebelin tapi nyatanya sayang banget sama Gintoki.

  
  


Gintoki menggeleng. 

  
  


"Tidak, itu bukan gombal. Gin-san berbicara fakta."

  
  


Gintoki mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hijikata. Ditatapnya mata biru gelap layaknya langit malam. Tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus pipi Hijikata yang semi merah. Lalu turun ke dagu untuk selanjutnya diangkat bermaksud untuk melihat lebih dalam wajah sang pujaan hati. 

  
  


Hijikata gelagepan di tatap sedekat ini oleh Gintoki.Untung saja di sekolahnya ia ikut eskul teater jadi ekspresinya masih bisa diatur walaupun rasanya jantung udah mau keluar lewat mulut.

Gintoki makin mendekatkan wajahnya sampai-sampai mereka berdua bisa merasakan nafas masing-masing berhembus di permukaan wajah.

"Haatchuuuu..."

  
  


Tiba-tiba Hijikata bersin dengan tidak elitnya di depan wajah Gintoki. Sang rambut silver memejamkan matanya. Ia rasa ada sesuatu yang basah, licin, dan agak kental di permukaan wajahnya.

  
  


"H-hijikata-kun, apa yang kau lakukan ?"

  
  


"E-eeh ?"

  
  


"HIJIKATAAAAA."

  
  


"G-gomen Gin-san !"

  
  


.

.

.

.

  
  


  
  


freakstrawberrydino

11 Juli 2017

  
  


  
  


Jumlah kata 953 tidak termasuk curhatan author dibawah

  
  


  
  


  
  


Aku cuma mau minta riview nya aja ya, soalnya ini ff ginhiji pertama aku, tolong kritik dan sarannya (kalau bisa jangan pedes-pedes, karetnya dua /?) 

Rencananya sih (cuma rencana loh ya) ini bakalan ada lagi lanjutan ceritanya. Sebenernya dari awal cerita ga pengen bikin kayak gini, tapi jadinya kayak gini /? Tapi aku gabisa janji loh soalnya nanti jadi jarang maen hp dan laptop :'''') mungkin apdetnya 6 bulan sekali XD

Udah ya gitu aja, makasih loh yang udah baca sampe sini, kalo mau kenalan boleh, pm ku selalu terbuka buat kalian :v (e taunya gaada yg mau kenalan :"( )

  
  



End file.
